I'm Sorry For Eternity
by RiotingCici
Summary: Bella moves to Forks due to her abbusive stepfather. She meets and falls in love with the two hottest guys in school. But the question is.. which one will win her heart? And which one will end up changing her forever. All human! BxE JxA RxEm EsxC


**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! I only wish I did =]_**

Chapter 1

I walked into the new High school with no friends, I walked into first period English my worst subject. I had my gray hood covering my hair, I looked around and saw a couple of kids staring so I immediately dropped my head and gave my papers to the teacher. He pointed to the seat in the back and told me to take down my hood, I took it down and walked over to the desks. Then I noticed my cousin from afar, Emmet. He was my favorite Cousin and I currently moved in with my uncle Charlie and him. Emmet left me to come with Charlie because he wanted to surprise his friends about me. I covered my ears with my hair and turned on my iPod. I looked at the teacher copying what was on the board and when the bell finally rang I was the last out. I saw a short girl her eyes sparkling while looking at me. She had short black hair and green eyes, their was a blonde next to her. I knew her, that was Emmet's fiancee or so I think. I smiled at her and she waved, the short girl smiled widely and practically danced over to me. "Bella Swan?" She asked. "Yes.." She hugged me and I raised an eye brow. "Alice Cullen, its a pleasure to meet soon to be cousin in law." Yeah I was right they are getting married. "Is there such a thing?" She shook her head. "We'll just call each other sisters." I smiled and she grabbed my hand leading me to my next class, Trigonometry. She sat next to me thankfully there was a subsitute, she gave us an easy assignment. We started talking once we were done, "So do you like to shop?" She asked her eyes sparkling but they soonly hardened at my answer. "Not really, actually I rarely go shopping at all, I only go when I need something." Her jaw dropped.  
"Well to bad for you, your going shopping with Rosalie, Lauren and I. Lauren is my brothers girlfriend." I nodded and the bell rang. We walked together to the cafeteria and Rosalie smiled at me patting the seat next to her. "I missed you since the last time we saw each other." She smiled. "Oh joy, the new girl is here." I heard someone whisper. Emmet clenched his fist and I looked over at a red haired girl[[AN: I don't know what laurens hair is so I put this]] I smiled at Emmet and he rolled his eyes. "Lauren, this is my cousin." She gasped. "Like I didn't know that already." She said sitting next to Alice. As soon as she did Alice looked uncomfortable. Thankfully Alice's boyfriend Jasper sat in the middle of them. "Lauren would you be nice?" A musical voice said. I tried my best not to gasp when I looked into the beatiful green eyes and gorgous god in front of me. "Edward Cullen." He said shaking my hand. He knew who I was so their was really no need for me to say my name. I felt someone poke my side and I raised an eye brow at Rosalie. "Their a boy staring at you." She whispered. I looked over at where she was and saw a black haired boy with blue eyes staring at me. Emmet heard and clenched his fist, "I don't like him." I rolled my eyes at the protective Emmet. "His name is Erik James. He just broke up with the bitch named Jessica." Lauren grunted and Edward looked uncomfortable. "What's wrong with you Edward?" Jasper asked. His eyes quickly looked down and Jasper pretended he dropped something but when he came back up he started laughing.  
"I don't want to know." I laughed. "Neither do I." Rosalie smiled. Maybe Forks won't be so bad. I'm just wondering why is Erik James staring at me. The Bell rang and I walked with Edward and Lauren to class since Laurens class was on the way and Edward and I had the same class. Edward stopped and I kept walking to give them their space. "What do you mean you have other plans! Your suppose to be buying me a ring!" Laurens voice yelled. "I'll buy it I promise." He caught up to me his eyes pained. It was silent on our way to biology so I broke the silence. "So, Lauren seems sweet." He looked at me and smirked. "Yes she is very sweet, well she can be." I smiled then I heard laughing. "Jacob, we can't just sit back and watch that Erik dude quit the team." A tanned boy with long black hair look pained. "I can't convince him other wise Emmet." I smiled at Emmet rolling his eyes. "I'll meet you in class." Edward said walking over to them. I walked into class giving the teacher my papers and sitting at the alone desk. The seat next to me screached and I smiled up at....[[Do I really need to say the name? I'll say it just in case you guys never read twilight.]] Edward. "Hello partner." He smiled. "Hello, this should be fun shouldn't it?" I smiled. He nodded winking at me. I heard laughing and looked up to see Erik coming in. He scowled at Edward and I looked at Edwards fist clenching. Erik sat in front of us and Edward became more uncomfortable. What's with Edward all of sudden? I listened and wrote notes as the teacher spoke, at the end of class we had to write a paragraph about human skin. I finished around the same time Edward did. "So what's pheonix like?" Edward asked. "Sunny, I miss it." Edward raised an eye brow. "Why are you here then?" I sighed. "My mom, well her husband is a little abusive." He didn't need to know how much a little was. "Oh." He dropped the subject and I started a new one. "So, Lauren. She seems.." He scowled at me. "Selfish? Spoiled? Something mean and rude?" He asked smirking. I was speachless and he chuckled, "I know, I've been wanting to break up with her. But something about her just keeps us together." Why does that sound so familular? "Oh, you love her?" He opened his mouth but I felt something hit the side of my head. I looked over at two girls giggling and I scowled, they pointed at Edward and he laughed. "They were trying to get my attention." I nodded and let him talk to them. Class ended sooner then epected.  
Finally its the end of the day, I noticed Rosalie, Emmet, and Alice waiting for me. Jasper ran beside them and smiled at Alice. "You'll never guess what I just found out!" Jasper said. Everyone got closer and Jasper told us the dirty little secret. Thats when I heard the yelling. Thats when I knew who was the bad guy in this school. Who's the man whore your asking its no one other then.......E.

**_Sorry I ended it like this!_**  
**_You probably all want to hit me or something!  
Its for a good reason! I'll put up the next chapter asap!  
Until then!Please Review and tell me if I should continue!  
_****_~Cici~_**


End file.
